


Soft Disaster

by knaveofmogadore



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jadam - Freeform, M/M, adamus goode au, and he's slowly trying to recover from his entire life, john takes adam from the artic, no smut included, post-generation one, rated t for allusions to sex at the end, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: Adam wakes up in the morning to find that he's gained some weight and lost some of his under-eye bags





	Soft Disaster

He wakes up encapsulated in warmth and comfort. This morning’s first sensation is the pressure from Jon’s arms being wrapped around his body. Without thinking he presses closer, burying his face in John’s chest and breathing in the smell of heat and his own soap. He grins at the thought of John missing him enough to steal his soap, and hooks his ankle around his. That is when the second sensation of the morning hit: sticky sleep sweat and the overwhelming heat radiating off of his boyfriend.  
He gently, slowly squirms free of John’s embrace without waking him, a feat made even harder by the fact that the blankets have twisted around them in their sleep. In order to pull himself free he resigns himself to sliding out of the bed and quietly hitting the floor back first. He pants and blinks, eyes still cloudy with sleep, up at the plain white ceiling of their room. He sits up with some effort, fighting against the heaviness in his muscles. He ignores the part of him that just wants to go back to bed and continue with being smothered with love and kind dreams, but still looks over to it almost longingly.  
He smiles fondly at John. His boyfriend’s blond hair is a tangled mess on the pillow, and his fingers itch to smooth down the soft disaster. Without him there to support his weight his face presses to the pillow, and his arm is outstretched to fill the space he left in the bed. HIs eyes trace the lines of that toned arm to his shirtless chest, to his slightly twisted back, both marked with scars, but also last night’s love bites. Blushing, he turns his eyes back to John’s face. His boyfriend is still snoring softly, his lips slightly parted and a line of moisture trailing out. He quietly laughs at that and labors to his feet, leaving for the bathroom.  
Adam blinks at the harsh white lights and the plain black on white color scheme of their bathroom, and reminds himself to change the lights later for the sake of their eyes. He stops in front of the mirror to pick at his coarse black hair, mussed flat and pointed from sleep on one side, and still tangled from last night on the other. Harsh purple spots stand out glaringly against the pale skin of his neck, and he smooths over them with his thumb as he studies the thin and small scars on his chin, his cheek, the dark bags under his eyes. He sees also how much of himself has come back into his eyes, and his flush darkens when he notes the heat on his cheeks. He turns away to take a shower.  
Freshly cleaned, he scrubs the towel through his hair before tossing it over the shower curtain. He eyes the glass scale in the corner. Out of curiosity he stands on it, and he is surprised to see the number higher than last week’s, and the week before that. He eyes his image in the mirror, poking his cheek and noticing, now, the softer angles, the muscles finally beginning to stand out over his ribs again.  
John is awake when Adam comes back. He’s on his back with the sheets tangled around his waist and his fingers running through his hair as he squints at Adam. He smiles a small but tender smile, and his eyes close as he relaxes.  
“Good morning beauti- _ugh _.”__  
Adam grins as he settles in on John’s hips, the mattress still squeaking.  
“Good morning.”  
John, now startled closer to being fully awake by Adam’s sudden weight, looks up at him with confusion. His brows draw together even as his smile grows, his lips curved into a teasing smirk.  
“You seem chipper,” John starts, before his eyes widen and a wide grin breaks out across his face. He sits up with little effort, disbalancing Adam, who shouts in surprise before grabbing his shoulders to keep himself from falling off of the bed for a second time. Adam opens his mouth to question but John is already drowning out the first sound with his own.  
“Did you get the job? Are they letting you work on campus? Are you teaching or doing your computer thing or-”  
Adam stops him with a finger over the lips. John’s eyes glance down at Adam’s hand then back up to his face, a light flush spreading across his cheeks. His lips are quirked into an amused smile, and there is laughter in his eyes. He slowly takes his hand away and rests it on John’s shoulder.  
“It’s nine am, the interview isn’t until four.”  
John “ohs” softly and Adam swallows a quiet giggle. With his other hand he runs his fingers through John’s hair until he hits a knot, then pulls his face close to gently press his lips to John’s. John cups his cheek and leans in, and unashamedly follows Adam with his lips for a moment when he pulls away.  
Softly, with his voice still rough with sleep he asks, “So what has you so excited this morning? I thought you were nervous?”  
With a teasing smirk Adam tells him to guess, and John groans loudly and exaggerated.  
“You know I suck at that!”  
Adam bursts into laughter that he hides in the skin of John’s shoulder. John pulls Adam closer on reflex with a fond smile and a deepening flush. His cheek brushes against his coarse black hair and John wrinkles his nose when it tickles, then presses his lips gently to the top of Adam’s head anyway. Adam sighs and buries himself in the warmth of John’s skin, hiding his burning cheeks in it.  
“I gained ten pounds,” he says, muffled against John’s shoulder.  
“I thought you felt softer last night-”  
Joh winces and rubs his shoulder where Adam had jokingly hit him. He pouts at Adam as he pulls away, his eyebrow raised and his lips quirked at John. John drops the act and rests his hands on Adam’s forearms, where he rubs smooth, slow circles into the bare skin. Adam drops his gaze to their laps and his expression smooths to something more gentle, even fond.  
“It’s a good thing,” John starts.  
“I know that.”  
John hushes Adam and ignores his rolling eyes. He holds up Adam’s wrists, leaner than they had been when they first met, but with more strength in them than they had a month ago. Adam turns them and pulls them through John’s grip to clasps his hands in his own. His fingers were freezing, his palms clammy from his shower, and John pulls them to his lips to kiss the back of each hand as Adam’s flush spreads down his neck.  
John holds both of Adam’s hands in his own. He runs his fingers over the callouses, the barely there veins on the backs of his hands, the scars around his wrists.  
“You look so much better than when I first saw you again-”  
“Wow, _thanks _.”__  
John quiets Adam with a soft kiss, even dropping one hand to cup Adam’s face and run his thumb across his cheekbone. Adam reaches out with his now free hand to clasp John’s arm, his fingers already chilled in the early morning air. When John pulls away, he grins at the pink flush on John’s cheeks. John hushes him again when he opens his mouth.  
“I’m proud of you,” he says softly, “for just trying.”  
Adam looks down and turns his head to press into John’s touch. John’s smile grows from fond to dopey. He runs his hand over his face and into his hair, threading his fingers through his still damp locks.  
“This is thicker,” he says.  
His eyes close part of the way as he seems to melt under John’s touch, who drops Adam’s other hand to cup his cheek instead, “These are fuller.”  
Adam turns his face and kisses John’s palm, which causes John’s flush to darken. He manages to recover just enough to not stutter, but he still mumbles his last comment.  
His palm smoothes over the back of Adam’s head to rest on his neck while his thumb drags under Adam’s eye, across his cheek, as he looks slightly bemused.  
“And I can’t even drown in the shadows under your eyes anymore,” He murmurs.  
Adam ducks under John’s hands to escape his petting and loses it. With his arms wrapped around his own middle he laughs, loud and free and honestly amused. His shoulders shake as he leans forward to press his face into his boyfriend’s chest. John’s arms wrap around his lover’s middle and pull him closer. Adam’s hands are pressed against John’s bare skin, and his laughter muffled into John’s collar bone.  
The mix of warm breath tickling his neck and Adam’s apparent enjoyment of his own lackluster comments give John a reason to chuckle, and then a full blow laugh that comes from deep in his chest, from under his heart. Soon they both are curled around each other, laughing just because the other one is, calming down just for one to make a noise and for them to start again.  
It finally ends when Adam has lain back on the bed to breathe, pulling John with him. He plants a hand on the bed to either side of his boyfriend’s head and hovers as Adam meets his eyes. John’s cheeks are the same color red as the copy of The Scarlet Letter that Adam has on the nightstand, and he can feel his chest heaving under his palms. John is grinning, his smile spreading to his eyes, deep blues that are shining. If Adam looked, the only thing he would see in them is himself.  
“You know,” John purrs, “your interview isn’t for another few hours…”  
Adam’s groan is exaggerated and his tone exasperated, “I just showered!”  
John slides down onto his elbows to press his lips against the skin of Adam’s neck. His nose dragging a path and his hot breath tickling his ears raises goosebumps down Adam’s spine.  
“You can always shower again, maybe with company next time?”  
Several beats pass as Adam weighs his options against the time as John continues pressing kisses to his scars and the purple love marks he himself left the night before. After a particularly well aimed kiss below his ear, Adam mumbles, “Fuck it,” and flips them over.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC TOOK ME THREE WEEKS TO WRITE BECAUSE MY BRAIN HATES ME AND THERE IS A SHORTAGE OF SPOONS IN THE KNAVE BRAIN FACTORY. The smut is an unmade DLC that you gotta ask for because I have other focs still in my draftsbox that I want you to eventually see.


End file.
